Halloween: Shugo Chara Style!
by Epic Otaku Cherry
Summary: This is crap. Don't read.     I just didn't delete it for the sake of my poor memory. And heart. I want to know what I posted and what I didn't.    The rating wasn't for any particular reason. I have no idea why I wrote this piece of shit and even posted it with all its mistakes and awfulness.


Fanfic #6

One-Shot

Halloween Themed

Shugo Chara

Halloween: Shugo Style!

Normal P.O.V.

Tonight, is Halloween. The night where you get free candy and get to where costumes without people looking at you funny because you're wearing a costume. Well, they'll look at you funny anyway if you have a…unique…costume.

_Anyhow_, right now, Amu was rendezvousing at the front yard of her beloved school, Seika. **(a/n: at least I'm pretty sure it's Seika. Seiya, Seika, I've seen so many of both in animes, I'm not too sure which is which anymore, so forgive me.)**

As she listened to her beloved Charas talk and argue about who Amu should've been, Amu was sweat dropping under the brown cloak-with-a-hood that she's wearing, concealing her costume until she got to the rendezvous with the others.

The "others" being Ikuto, (I _wonder _why **he** was first?) Tadase, Rima, Utau, Kairi, Hikaru. Nadeshiko **(a/n: in all my stories, I presume, for SC, Nade and Nagi will be 2 different people) **, Rikka, Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko, Yaya, Yua, Lulu, and even Wakana and Manami, Yuu and Yukari.

"-But she was Amulet Heart for our first year here!" argued Miki. "Yeah, but she was Amulet Spade the year after. And then Amulet Clover. The only one left now, is Amulet fortune, not counting Iru and Eru." Intervened Dia through the other three Charas arguing.

Yup. If you haven't figured it out yet, Amu had already turned 15 (September 24th, mind you) and it's her 4th year here, now a second year in middle school.

Ikuto returned during summer break, with his parents, which kept Utau cheery…no. She's still her normal self but she gets really happy when she talks about her parents.

Yes, she and Kukai are still dating. I have a very sneaking suspicion that he'll ask her hand in marriage after he finishes highschool, having being in his last year in middle school. He's aiming for a scholarship when he graduates, though. He really cares about Utau, it's adorable.  
>Except when I find them nearly making out behind a tree; brings back memories. Kukai and I caught her…kissing Ikuto once, and it's no wonder that when I catch her and Kukai, the moment gets awkward because we all remember it. Then, Kukai being over protective just kisses her again to show that she's his. Sweet, but…I say bye and leave.<p>

Anyway, yes, Yuu and Yukari are finally married. Have a kid, even. Adorable. Named her Yume, meaning "dream". Another is along the way.

Anyway, Yume is dressed as a rainbow with clouds, according to Kairi, who was very happy to know that he would be having younger siblings, though was still being the over protective little brother he is.

**(a/n: the rainbow thing, I got from my friend, who was a rainbow. Apparently, the costume was homemade, along with the rest of her Halloween costumes. It was **_**really **_**good. PS: I made Utau and Ikuto younger than they should be, since Ikuto is ATLEAST 5 years older than Amu, and Utau is actually 4 years older than her. So, their 18 and 17. Can't have a 20 year old Ikuto and a 15 year old, Amu, can we?)**

Anyway. Upon arriving, Amu realized that the others had the same idea as she, the cloaks+hoods. What do you say? Great minds think alike.

"Amu-chi! Amu-chi! Now that you're here, let's all take off our cloaks at once, okay?" exclaimed-as-id-she-was-hyper…you guessed it! Yaya!~

"Okay."

"3,2,1…0!"

Everyone took off their cloaks.

Kukai-Star Jack w/ hover board.  
>Kairi-Samurai Soul.<br>Yaya-Dear Baby.  
>Ikuto-Black Lynx.<br>Utau-Lunatic Charm.  
>Nade-Yamato Maihime.<br>Nagi-Beat Jumper.

You get the trend.

Lastly…

Yuu-A metal working mechanic, since I haven't and probably won't come up with a character transformation for him and the name I made up for his Chara is..Daisuke. I came up with this on the spot. Don't hate me.  
>Yukari-an elegant queen. No, you read that correctly; an elegant queen.<br>Hikaru-A businessman. Creative, huh? I named his Chara, Hinata, which means something with the son or something. That is a guy's name, too. He looks like a mini Hikaru, but is always smiling, where's whits pants, light blue sneakers, and a blue shirt with..a shining egg on it.  
>Rikka-Pure Feeling.<br>Wakana and Manami- twin fairies. (They know about the guardians, along with Yua.  
>Yua- Witch.<p>

Finally…Amu is Amulet Dia.

"You know," starts Hikaru. "Sooner or later, we'll have to get _actual costumes_. Like Yuu, Yume, and Yukari."

"I agree," …agrees Yuu. "You can't where those every year."

"We didn't." adds Rikka. "We won't wear a costume we've already worn; those with just one transformation or 2, will wear actual costumes when we're done with these."

"Can we go now? Yaya wants to Trick-Or-Treat! I wanna eat candy!~" whines Yaya.

"Yes. Let's; I could use the candy to eat while doing gags-it's a win-win." Rima obviously.

"…How?" questions Yukari.

"Trust me when I say that she's a comedy expert; don't underestimate her skills." Compliments and warns Nagi.

"Thanks…" says Rima.

"Just telling the truth Rima-_chan_." Replies Nagi, giving her a smile-smirk, making her blush faintly and curse at him.

'_Those two should really get together." _Sweatdrops everyone but the two in question.

"Yaya's right. Let's get going." Speculates Kairi.

"Thank you Kairi-kun!~" Yaya says as she hugs Kairi, who blushes in response. Kairi is also the only one she puts –kun for, although it's alternated with –chi.

'_They should get together, too.' _Thinks everyone else, even the abnormally smart baby, just in baby lingo.

"I think we should split up into groups, cover more ground." Suggests Ikuto, "slyly" snaking an arm around Amu's shoulders.

"1. You make it sound like a battle plan Nii-san. 2. You just want some time for you and Amu, alone. Who knows what you're going to do to her, if we let her along with you-"

"It's fine, Tadase-kun. Let's go." Interrupts Nade, dragging her with him to an neighborhood for Trick-or-Treating.

"…Fine. But touch Amu and you will feel my wrath!" reluctantly says Tadase, with Kiseki coming in at the end.

Before they were out of sight, Nagi sent a look to Tadase that screamed 'Hurt my sis and die', while Nade ignored it, pulling Tadase with her.

After glares of overprotective friends and family were exchanged, Rikka and Hikaru went together. Kairi and Yaya. Kukai and Utau. Yuu, Yume, and Yukari. Amu and Ikuto. Rima and Nagi. And Lulu, Yua, Wakana and Manami went together.

Well. What a Halloween this will be. Good night folks!


End file.
